You'll Always Be Here, Right Beside Me
by WhoIsCarlyTorres
Summary: Mitchie and Shane broke up when their daughter, Faith, was only 2 years old but they didn't think that should effect their friendship. Faith seems to be the only one to see that they are still in love, but it's only a matter of time.
1. Chapter 1

"Faith, I need to drop you off at your dad's before Darren gets here." Mitchie called up the stairs; Faith appeared a few seconds later – her backpack over her shoulder. She smiled down at her mum and raced down the stairs. "Ready?"

"Yes." She smiled. "Got everything?"

"Yes." Faith pulled on a pair of boots and opened the front door. "Let's go."

Faith Torres-Gray was 14 years old, she had short brown hair and sparkling blue eyes. She lived with her mum, Mitchie Torres who had Faith when she was 19 years old with her boyfriend, at the time, Shane Gray, an international superstar with his brothers, Nate and Jason who formed the band, Connect 3. Mitchie and Shane stayed together until Faith was about 2 and when they spilt they stayed friends. They were friends before they had a relationship, and they didn't think that should stop. Faith lived with Mitchie but saw Shane at least once a week after school and stayed over his house every other weekend, like today.

"You remembered your books right?" Mitchie said, referring to her school books that she had to take in on Monday. "Yes, I wouldn't forget my Maths book. Mrs Newberry would eat me."

Mitchie laughed as she pulled into Shane's driveway. "OK. Be good."

"What? You aren't coming to the door?" Faith asked.

Mitchie shook her head. "No, why?"

"You haven't spoken to him in weeks!" She said grabbing her bag from the floor of the car. "Come on, please?"

Mitchie sighed and shut of the engine. "Fine, but only for a few minutes – I promised Darren I would be back by 7."

Faith grinned and opened the car door as she did this Shane opened his front door, smiling brightly at his daughter. Shane's house was twice the size of Mitchie's but Mitchie didn't care – she wanted to be independent. The only things she wanted from Shane were to look after his daughter, pay for this daughter and to be her friend. Faith ran and hugged her dad tightly, "Hey sweetheart." He said kissing her on the head softly. Mitchie followed and smiled softly at Shane, he let go of Faith and hugged Mitchie briefly. "Hey."

"Hey." She said, "Thanks for taking her again."

"Of course," He smiled. "How are you?"

"I've been good." Her phone started to ring; she pulled it out of her pocket to see "Darren" flashing on the screen. "It's Darren." She told them and Shane's face fell. Darren was Mitchie's boyfriend, they had been on/off dating for nearly a year, he wasn't the nicest of guys but he had his good moments.

"I better go." Mitchie kissed Faith's head before saying goodbye and getting back into her car.

Shane shut the door and faced Faith, who was smirking. "What?"

"Nothing." She smiled and walked up the stairs to her room.

"Faith, tell me." He followed.

She placed her bag on her bed and took out some things. "Nothing, Dad."

"Fait-"

"You totally love her." Faith blurted out, laughing.

"Wait, what? N-no, I don't." Faith faced him for a few seconds silently before turning away smirking "Alright."

"Faith, I do not."

"OK! I believe you." There was still a smirk on her face and Shane crossed his arms.

"Faith, I'm telling you now. I don't."

She laughed and placed her iPod in its dock before pressing play, music filled the room. "And I said I believe you!"

Shane stopped and glared at her. She hummed along to the song placing some of her clothes in the wardrobe – Shane knew what she was trying to do, push him until he exploded and admitted he loved Mitchie... but he didn't love her... as least he thought he didn't. He chose to change the subject, "So Dinner. Eat out? Take out? Or cook?"

"Don't cook, please. You suck at it and if we eat out people are going to be all 'oh em gee, it's Shane freaking Gay- I mean Gray." She giggled at her own joke and Shane rolled his eyes.

"Take out then. Chinese?"

"Sure thing." She smiled as she finished unpacking her stuff and threw her bag in the corner of her room. "Can we watch a film later as well?"

These weekends were the only time they got to spend together so they made the most of it. "OK, as long as it's not a girly film."

"New Moon?"

"Ugh, if you want to." Faith smiled and shoved him. "Right, I'm going to order us some food." He left the room and Faith fell back onto her bed. Her phone buzzed and sat up looking at the screen, _Tell Shane to stop feeding you junk food._ It was from her mum, she chose to ignore the message.

After dinner, the film and some video games, it was nearly one, Shane told Faith it was time to start going to bed because he knew Mitchie would kill him if she was up this late. Shane cleared up all the empty Chinese boxes and cans of soda as he placed them in the bin, his phone buzzed. _Can't stop thinking about you – Kate._ Shane sighed and closed down the message, placing the phone back on the counter. Kate, she was beautiful. Long blonde hair, sparking teeth, blue eyes and her personality wasn't bad either. She was caring, does charity work, but there was something about her. Something that made him not want to be with her.

She wasn't Mitchie.

Though Shane wouldn't admit it himself, it was true. It was always there in the back of his mind.

Faith came back down stairs, in her pyjamas and a pair of UGG slippers. She sat down at the breakfast bar and smiled at Shane. "What?"

"Nothing."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Can't I smile?" She asked still smiling.

"Faith..."

"As you may or may not know it's my birthday soon." Shane rolled his eyes and turned back to the dishes. "What? You didn't even listen!"

He turned back to face her. "What you want then? A Party?"

"No..." She smiled even more. "I was thinking we could take a trip."

Shane became interested; he loved spending time with his daughter. "A trip?"

"Yeah! Florida... New York..."

"What about Paris?"

Faith eyes widened, her dad never liked spending much money on her. "Really?"

Shane smiled and shrugged. "Why not?"

"OK, great! I can't wait to tell Mum, she'll-

Shane froze. "Wait? Mitchie too?"

Faith nodded slowly, "Yeah, why?"

"Faith," he sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Why?" She frowned.

"We broke up. 12 years ago. It would be weird and extremely awkward between us. Especially now she has Darren."

Faith spoke up. "But Darren has nothing to do with this."

"He does though, it's her boyfriend. He's either going to want to come along or not want me to go. I'm sorry Faith but that's how it is." She looked down. "I'm more than happy to pay for you and Mitchie to go though."

Faith shook her head and stood up. "No, just forget about it. Goodnight." She turned and went up the stairs silently.

Shane softly sighed; he hated it when she got upset. He finished putting the dishes away before going back into the living room and falling down on the sofa. After watching some re-runs, he dozed off and before he knew it, he was deep in his sleep.

* * *

It was about 3am when he got woke up by someone knocking at the door. He rubbed his eyes and they knocked again. Shane stumbled to his feet and made his way to the door, wondering who would be knocking at this time. He was surprised when he came face to face with Mitchie.

"Mitch? What are you doing here?"

She froze and looked lost for words. Her eyes were red and her make-up was smudged. "I'm so stupid. It's alright Shane; I should have never come here." She went to turn but Shane caught her wrist and pulled her back.

"What's wrong?" His eyes were full of concern. "You're freaking me out."

She laughed and rubbed her smudged eye-liner away. "Its fine, seriously, I'm just being stupid." He rolled his eyes and dragged her into the house before forcing her to sit on the sofa.

"Talk to me. I doubt you came all the way to my house at 3 o'clock in the morning for nothing."

She sighed. "It's Darren."

Shane's his jaw tightened but he tried to act natural because he didn't want Mitchie to know. "What about him?"

"We had an argument and he got a bit too angry so I decided not to stay there tonight."

"But it's your house."

Mitchie sighed. "I know, I know. I'm going to go back there, just not now. I might go stay with my mum tonight."

Shane shook his head. "No, stay here. It's fine, honest."

"I don't think I should Shane."

He raised an eyebrow. "I don't see why. I have a spare room or you could sleep in with Faith..."

"No." She sighed. "The reason me and Darren were fighting is because of... you."

"What? What did I do?"

"Nothing. It was just the fact that I was over here early and was late back seeing him."

Shane's face fell. He hadn't even met this guy, but he hated him. "Oh. That's really unfair." Mitchie nodded. "But please, stay the night. It's really late."

Mitchie bit her lip and caved in. "Alright, I will."

Shane beamed at her. "And I want you to know, I'm here for you." She smiled which he returned and wiped a stray tear of her cheek.

"Dad?" Shane sharply turned to face Faith and he dropped his hand from Mitchie's face.

She rubbed her eyes and saw Mitchie. "Mum? What are you doing there?"

When Shane and Mitchie broke up, they promised to keep Faith away from all the arguments between them and drama of their separate relationships because they didn't want her to be affected. "She lost her keys." Shane lied.

"Oh, what about Darren isn't he home?"

Mitchie cleared her throat. "No, he went back to his."

"Oh, I would give you mine but I left them at home. Sorry." She said going over and hugging her mum. "Are you going to stay the night?"

"Err, Yeah. I think so."

Faith grinned. "Cool! Are you going to stay in the spare room or with me?"

"What do you think I should do?" Mitchie hinted.

"Stay in with me!" She said grabbing her hand and pulling her off the sofa.

"OK! OK, I will." She smiled and followed her daughter up the stairs giving Shane a small smile.

He watched as he disappeared up the stairs and then placed his head in his hands. Every time he saw her or talked to her his stomach did flipped and he got butteries which he hated. It made him feel like such an idiot because it was over Mitchie. He lifted his head out of his hands and dragged himself up the stairs to bed.

* * *

Ooh, new story.  
I know, it's been like "Where's Charlotte?"  
I'm a busy person... that's a lie... check my twitter.  
I just needed a break from here but I THINK I'm back.  
And if you read A New Life, I should be updating soon.  
Yeahhh :)  
REVIEW. Hope you like this story idea, if it's too lame... sorry. Haha .

**Peace.**x


	2. Chapter 2

"_No, it wasn't planned but it doesn't mean we aren't overjoyed."_

"_We think that we are going to be good parents."_

"_We aren't going to get married soon but in the future it looks extremely possible."_

"_It's a girl, she's expected on the 2__nd__ of July."_

_Shane had answered endless questions on the pregnancy and all the answered seemed to be the same. Mitchie was trying to ignore all the press, it was putting her under stress which wasn't good. It was like 4__th__ of July and their little girl had yet to make her appearance._

"_Shane," Mitchie whined from the sofa, he poked his head around the door frame to see Mitchie holding her stomach. He had been searching for a screwdriver as he was setting up the Nursery, a bit too late. "I'm so uncomfortable."_

_He entered the room and sat down next to her, placing his hand on her stomach. "I'm sorry, babe. I wish there was something I could do." He kissed her on the cheek._

"_She's two days late! What happens if something is wrong?"_

_Shane chuckled. "It's only two days, I'm sure she's fine."_

"_And it's the 4__th__ of July! Everyone's out celebrating and I'm stuck indoors, feeling fat."_

_Shane shook his head and kissed on the head. "Do you want a drink or something to eat?"_

"_Some chicken sounds good." Mitchie said, smiling._

"_Do we have any?"_

"_No," She shook her head. "But there's a fried chicken take out around the block."_

_He shrugged. "You want me to go out and get some?" He grabbed his keys knowingly._

"_Yes please!" She cheered._

"_Will you be alright by yourself?"_

_She nodded and rubbed her stomach. Shane smiled, he was happy. Happy with Mitchie, she was everything to him. He was going to be even happier because he would soon be a father and have a daughter. The thought of it made him grin, he didn't care what the people said about him only being 21 and Mitchie being 19 (20 in august). Even though it wasn't planned they were ready, he could feel it._

"_OK, I'll be back in 5 minutes!" He called back as he opened the front door. "Love you!"_

"_Love you too!" Then she heard the front door shut._

_He had been gone for about 10 minutes and Mitchie got bored. She reached over for the remote to turn the TV on when she suddenly felt strange. She looked down to see water seeping out, "Shit!" She had never been one for swearing but now she didn't care, her water had broken and she was in labour. Her baby wanted to be born and the father was nowhere to be found. She started crying, she didn't know what else to do. She stood up and waddled as best as she could to find a phone, dialling Shane's number, shaking. She heard it ringing in the kitchen and slammed the phone down, but as she did so a sharp pain ripped through her. "Oh, Jesus!" She whimpered. Where was Shane? What was taking him so long? She had one had clutching her stomach and the other holding onto the cabinet. She stood there for a while before she heard the front door open and close, the smell of fried chicken entered the house. "Shane!" She called, sobbing. She heard him quickly approach the room and grab her, holding her up. "What happened?"_

"_My water broke!" She cried._

_Shane stood for a moment, shocked before smiling. "She's coming?"_

"_Shane! Big picture, please!"_

_He quickly disappeared into the kitchen for a few moments before returning with a bag to take to the hospital with them. He guided her to the car and sat her down. He couldn't believe it, he was about to be a father. He was shaking with excitement but at the same time he felt bad for Mitchie. She was in so much pain, crying. He wanted to help her but all he could do was watch and try to get to the hospital as fast as possible._

_-o-_

_Mitchie was fast asleep, exhausted from the 15 hours of labour but it was all worth it. She was here. Faith Torres-Gray, she was beautiful. She had sparking blue eyes, when Shane saw them he nearly cried. He was a father, he had a daughter. They hadn't thought of a name until she was born, she was born on the fourth of July. Independence day, they thought Faith fit perfectly. It was 10:30pm, outside were fireworks going off, left and right but inside Shane's heart, he felt the fireworks going off as he held his daughter. He loved her and wanted to be the best father he could be._

_He looked up to see Mitchie watching him, smiling. "How are you feeling?"_

_She stretched and sat up in her bed. "A little sore, extremely tired, super happy, I could go on and on."_

_Shane laughed and placed Faith back in her basinet provided by the hospital. He sat on the edge of Mitchie's bed and kissed her on the lips softly. She smiled at him before looking back at their daughter, "She's perfect, completely perfect."_

"_I know." He agreed. "She looks like you."_

_Mitchie smiled and held Shane's hand. They couldn't believe it, they were parents. Young but still, they knew they were going to be good parents, a family. _

_They arrived home a little after one in the morning, Mitchie was shattered. "Go to bed, babe." He said as he followed her upstairs, she was holding faith in her arms. Shane went to the nursery and came back with the basinet putting it next to their bed. Mitchie placed Faith in it gently and watched as she gurgled and fell to sleep, her breathing was light and she looked so innocent. Shane came and wrapped his arms around her waist. "We did it." She grinned, looking at Shane who had his head resting on her shoulder._

"_Come on, let's go to bed before she wakes up in two hours wanting to be fed and changed."_

_Mitchie yawned. "Sleep sounds good." She quickly changed into her pyjamas and Shane did the same, leaving himself without a top because it was a hot night, they slipped into bed. They fell asleep almost instantly after a long tiring day._

Every other chapter will be a flashback. mkay? x


End file.
